A container for holding a fluid is for instance known from WO 01/09009 A1 which shows a container that in use holds a fluid comprising both a pressurized driving gas and a product fluid which is meant to be dispensed.
Certain fluid products to be dispensed are however not to be intermixed with a pressurized driving gas. When a gaseous fluid is to be dispensed, intermixing may not only imply a dilution of the fluid to be dispensed but may sometimes also be harmful. Furthermore, it has turned out that gas pockets in a denser fluid product are in general undesired. This is related to the fact that viscosity, density and surface tension are all properties which often differ enormously between a pressurized gas and a dense or viscous fluid to be dispensed. Hence, when pockets of pressurized gas are present in the product fluid the dispensing dynamics change, resulting in unpredictable and/or irregular dispensing behaviour.
Both WO 2004/065217 A2 and WO 2004/065261 A1 disclose a fluid dispensing system showing a product chamber for holding the fluid to be dispensed and a high pressure chamber as well as a working pressure chamber for providing a more or less constant working pressure on the fluid to be dispensed. The chambers in which pressurized gas is held, i.e. the high pressure chamber and the working pressure chamber, are separated from the product chamber. The working pressure chamber increases in volume at the expense of the volume of the product chamber, as such keeping up the working pressure on the product. However, the expansion of the working pressure chamber occurs within the product chamber in such a way that certain volume parts of the product fluid are not satisfactorily driven out of the product chamber when the product fluid is to be dispensed.
WO 99/62791 discloses a container for holding a fluid wherein a volume of the chamber in which the product is held, can be reduced by moving a piston-like element in the direction of the product chamber. Such a construction restricts the window of design parameters, forcing a designer to work almost exclusively with a piston and cylinder-like arrangement, also known as a cylindrical arrangement.
Design of a container for holding a dispensable fluid is however not only restricted by constructional constraints or constraints related to the dispensing of the fluid.
Problems which need to be solved for obtaining a commercially viable container are also related to the fabrication of the container and are related to both the filling of the container with the fluid to be dispensed and the application of a high pressure chamber for driving the fluid out of the container.
Another problem often encountered in containers for holding a dispensable fluid has to do with a reduced stability of the container when nearly empty and in an upright position. The centre of gravity may gradually move upwards as fluid is being dispensed and a working pressure chamber situated near a bottom of the container expands upwards. When slightly and unintentionally tilted, for instance due to accidentally knocking it when placing another container next to it, the container my fall over as a consequence of its reduced stability.
It is an object of the invention to meet at least to some extent one of the problems mentioned above.